Daldoren
Daldoren was a night elf who served as a Fury Warrior and later a Guardian Druid during the War of the Ancients. Born 100 years prior to the war in Suramar, he trained as a warrior from an early age and befriended the sorcerer Illidan Stormrage. Daldoren quickly joined the Kaldorei Resistance, led by Lord Kur'talos Ravencrest, when the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth. During one battle with the Legion, Daldoren slew several demons himself, including an eredar lord who wielded a powerful spell blade. Daldoren took the blade and had it infused with Highborne magic. The sword allowed Daldoren to unleash devastating fel and arcane attacks against the Legion's forces. Later during the war, Daldoren locked away the blade and his armor and trained as a druid under Malfurion Stormrage. While most were disgusted by the fact that Illidan had gained the Legion's power to use against them, Daldoren stood behind Illidan, believing it was a great sacrifice and neccessary to defeat the Burning Legion. After the War of the Ancients, Illidan created a new Well of Eternity in Mount Hyjal. Malfurion ordered Illidan locked away, and this angered Daldoren. However, he did not dare speak out against Malfurion, and joined the other druids in slumbering in the Emerald Dream for centuries. Daldoren awoke with the rest of the druids during the Third War and helped fight the Burning Legion once more. He was relieved when Tyrande "saw reason" and freed Illidan, but was later angered once more when Malfurion and Tyrande banished Illidan. Daldoren believed that Illidan had made an un-appreciated sacrifice. After the Third War, Daldoren meditated in Moonglade for a few years until Doom Lord Kazzak opened the Dark Portal. After the Burning Legion forces were pushed back into Outland, the combined forces of the Alliance and Horde invaded, beginning the War in Outland. Daldoren joined in, but said that his focus would be on the Burning Legion and would try to ignore Illidan and the Illidari. While stationed in Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley, Daldoren heard that the Alliance forces were working on disrupting Illidari activities in order to weaken the Illidari so they could raid the Black Temple and kill Illidan. Finally fed up with everyone working against Illidan, who he believed was a hero that made great sacrifices, Daldoren snuck out of Wildhammer Stronghold one night and traveled to the Black Temple. The guards almost killed him, but Illidan recognized Daldoren as a friend from long before. Daldoren stated he wished to become a demon hunter and join the Illidari, which Illidan gladly accepted. After training as a demon hunter for a few months, Daldoren was now transformed, having demonic tattoos, fel corruption, horns, demon scales and more visible on him. As the Black Temple was invaded by the Alliance and Horde, Daldoren joined other demon hunters in the invasion of Mardum in order to recover the Sargerite Keystone. After the mission was successfully completed, Daldoren and the other demon hunters returned to the Black Temple and tried to help Lord Illidan repel the invaders, but failed. Daldoren and several other demon hunters were captured by Maiev Shadowsong and imprisoned in the Vault of the Wardens on the Broken Isles on Azeroth. Ten years later, the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth for a third time, and Daldoren and the demon hunters were freed from their imprisonment. Daldoren and the Illidari would help push back the Legion throughout the Broken Isles alongside the other class orders, forming the Armies of Legionfall. Eventually, the fight was taken to Argus, where the Armies of Legionfall united with the Army of the Light and Argussian Reach to end the Burning Legion, resulting in the imprisonment of Sargeras within the Seat of the Pantheon. In the aftermath of the Legion's defeat, Sargeras had greatly damaged Azeroth, and its lifeblood flowed to the surface as the powerful substance Azerite. Tensions between the Alliance and Horde grew as the two factions sought to secure Azerite, but Daldoren chose to not get involved and instead returned to his home of Darnassus for the first time in several years. However, in an attempt to secure Kalimdor and the flow of Azerite, the Horde attacked and burned down Teldrassil. Angered that his home - what he fought against the Legion to protect - had been destroyed, Daldoren soon joined the Alliance in a renewed war with the Horde, who he now saw as a threat equal to the Burning Legion. Zone order: Azsuna > Val'sharah > Highmountain > Stormheim History I'll write pre-Legion stuff later. The Legion Returns After being imprisoned for ten years, Daldoren saw the front of his stasis cell fall before him. He dropped to the floor and quickly arose, seeing Maiev Shadowsong standing in front of him. Daldoren tried to throw a punch at Maiev, but she grabbed him by his arm and threw him to the ground. "Its useless to try and fight me," Maiev said. "The years in stasis have weakened you, and we have a bigger issue - the Legion has returned to Azeroth." Daldoren rose from the ground. "And why should I help you?" he replied, spitting at Maiev. "How do I know that you won't just throw me back in prison after this is all over?" "You don't," Maiev responded. "But I know you want to stop the Legion more than anything. Now grab those glaives." She pointed to a pair of warglaives on the ground. "I trust you can still handle a weapon." Daldoren bent down and picked up the glaives. He held them up and inspected them. "Very well," he said. "I will help you fight the Legion, but if you try anything, I will slice your head from your body." Maiev walked across the room and shattered another stasis cell. Kilonar was in it, and he grabbed his new wairglaives after Maiev explained to him why he was freed. Character Appearance Even after Daldoren was no longer a druid and became a demon hunter, he still had a love for nature. This showed in his appearance. His horns looked like those of a ram, and his tattoos looked very nature-like. Behind the Scenes Daldoren was originally a Restoration Druid created by the author of this page, sometime between 2009 and 2011. Later, he was switched to a Guardian Druid. For most of his in-game life, Daldoren sat at level 10. When Legion was announced, the author of this page decided that he would make a demon hunter named Daldoren when the expansion was released, and come up with an appropriate story for it. Appearances World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade World of Warcraft: Legion World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Category:Males Category:Night Elf Category:Druid Category:Demon Hunter Category:Illidari